


i miss your face

by playitagain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Since John B left, it's left JJ and Pope a little short handed when the kooks start a fight. This time around Pope ends up with a concussion and JJ takes care of him.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137





	i miss your face

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing for these two for a while and just haven't had the courage, but there aren't enough fics for them so I just decided to write. This is what came out of it. I hope you enjoy.

Pope doesn’t understand sometimes. The fact that the kooks have more money doesn’t mean they can just pick fights whenever they want, just throwing punches whenever they feel like it. It’s harder without John B too. It isn’t three on three anymore. It’s two on three now and Pope can’t help it when he gets distracted by JJ’s face, beaten and battered so much that he hasn’t seen a bruiseless face in months, not since before the whole treasure hunt thing. 

Pope sucks in a breath as a fist connects with JJ’s cheek and it is just enough distraction to have a fist collide with his stomach. He doubles over in pain, face already throbbing from the first blow of the night, one that was unexpected and out of nowhere. It had caught them completely off guard. 

That didn’t stop JJ from pouncing instantly, teeth grinding together in anger as fists fly. Pope knows he is wild and impulsive, will never back down from a fight against the kooks, but he wishes for once that JJ would take a step back and simply run so Pope doesn’t have to see him in such bad shape for once.

He misses JJ’s face. He wishes he could simply kiss it all better, press a kiss to each piece of blotchy skin and watch it magically heal in front of his eyes. He wonders what it would be like to kiss a JJ without bruises, without that one little scab on his lip that simply won’t heal, is reopened each time there is a fight. 

He thinks about kissing JJ for the first time and breaking open that very scab, Pope pulling back instantly when a whine left JJ’s lips. The pain had only flashed for a second as they looked at each other before JJ grabbed the back of Pope’s head and pulled him in for another kiss, cut long forgotten. 

That same cut is already bleeding, dripping down JJ’s chin as he tries to hurry over to Pope, to help him off the ground. JJ had always been protective, but it had only gotten worse after they kissed, after they decided to give this thing a try. Pope watches the fire burn in his eyes as arms wrap around JJ’s, holding him back. He thrashes and pulls and scratches but the only thing he gets in return is a punch to his stomach, followed by one to his head. Pope is worried he’ll have brain damage after this summer. He has had so much trauma to his head lately and Pope just wants to hold him close, comfort him, reassure him.

Pope can’t hold him now, comfort him, but he does push himself off the ground. He’s aiming for Rafe. He wants to knock the other off of his feet and to the ground. The small rock has him off balance though, the grip on his shoes worn and forgotten as his foot slides just enough to put him in the path of the punch. It lands on his cheek and, fuck, Rafe has so much power behind it that Pope falls to the ground instantly, the earth going black for only a moment. 

He blinks his eyes open a second later to JJ’s fingers under his head. Pope can’t see, but he can feel water slip onto his cheek, and he can only guess that they are tears slipping from JJ’s eyes. The water is a rarity and Pope instictly reaches up, finger resting on JJ’s cheek as he brushes the tears off. 

Pope can vaguely make out voices in the distance. “What the fuck, man? You could have killed him.” He can’t pick out whose voice that is, but he doesn’t care. He turns his focus back to JJ, vision blurry as he tries to push himself up. 

JJ is gentle. JJ is so gentle. He wraps a nervous arm around Pope’s back, so soft that he can tell JJ is worried about breaking him, about hurting him further. Pope has to take a moment when he is sitting up, leaning his weight heavily into JJ’s chest as he catches his breath. 

JJ is talking to him now though, soft and quiet. He has his free hand on Pope’s cheek, thumb moving slowly back and forth. Pope can’t make out the words. There has never been so much pain before. He got hit with a golf club and he can’t remember being this dizzy. He can’t remember being in this much pain. 

“Fuck,” Pope finally hears. “Are you okay to move? Should I call someone?” Pope can hear the worry in JJ’s words. He can hear the pain. He doesn’t like hearing JJ like this. He doesn’t like that JJ is hurting but he also isn’t sure how far he is going to get. He doesn’t know if he is okay. He definitely has a   
concussion and he’s honestly worried. 

“JJ.” The words feel like lead. The way his cheek puffs and throbs indicate that must be the scene of the crime. It hurts to even talk as he moves his lips, working to wrap the arm closest around JJ’s neck. “John B.’s house.” 

It’s all he needs to say as JJ helps him off the ground, gentle and slow. He lets Pope rest all of his weight against him, which is good because Pope is so dizzy he can barely even walk straight. “Are you sure you don’t need a hospital?” And Pope knows it’s serious. JJ doesn’t do hospitals. They ask too many questions. They need to know too much. Pope doesn’t want to go though. He doesn’t want questions. He doesn’t want his parents called. They’re still worried about them, still constantly staying up to make sure he is home safe and sound. It’s why he can’t go home now or to the hospital. He isn’t safe and sound, but he doesn’t want his father to worry. He is already worried about so much, Pope can’t add this. 

“My parents,” he mumbles and JJ gives him a questioning look. “I just-“ He has to take a moment to let the thoughts settle and for his tongue to work properly. He tries his hardest not to move his mouth too much. “Staying over. Call them.”

JJ nods and they pause for only a moment. Pope is still dizzy, but it’s weird watching JJ talk to his parents and makes even the slightest bit of warmth fill his chest, even during all of this. JJ stays at their house sometimes and helps on the boat more often than not now. It’s even come to the point where JJ simply joins them for dinner without an invite. 

JJ lies like a pro. The words are still a bit fuzzy and JJ is whispering into the line, breath as even as it can be right now. He explains that Pope fell asleep while doing his summer reading and JJ didn’t want to wake him. They seem to agree with JJ as he hangs up the phone, obviously satisfied as he stuffs the phone back into his pocket. Wait, where is Pope’s phone. He can’t lose his phone. 

He reaches his arm, slow and shaking as he goes to pat for his phone. JJ seems to understand in a second, hand moving to grip Pope’s as he leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Pope thinks he may still be crying. “I have your phone,” he whispers. Pope’s mind may be hazy but he knows the other is staying quiet on purpose. He can’t imagine how many times JJ has experienced a headache like this and had only wished for his friends to be quiet, hiding his own pain behind his bright smile. “We need to get going. The bruise is getting worse.” 

Pope tries to nod, but it causes a wave of nausea that he has to work at keeping down. JJ seems to understand though and walks slowly, holding all of Pope’s weight. 

It’s still weird going to John B.’s. The other isn’t there but they know he is safe now. They know he is trying to find the gold while they wait. If JJ isn’t sleeping at Pope’s house, he is at John B.’s and Pope can tell he is waiting for his friend to come back, waiting for the other to walk through the door with a smile and some good news. John B. had practically begged JJ to watch the place for him and JJ could only agree, all too scared about what his father would do to him. 

The front door squeaks and Pope has to blink a few times as he comes back to reality. He hadn’t even realized that they had arrived until he is sitting on the dingy couch, head pounding and fingers moving to press against the side of his head. He doesn’t know why JJ is checking his head, but he does recognize the sigh of relief that leaves the other’s lips, leaning forward just slightly to press their foreheads together. He barely puts any weight but Pope lets out a breath, hand finally moving to rest on JJ’s cheek. The hand isn’t as heavy as before, as sluggish. 

“You’re face,” Pope mutters. There is still a blur to his vision, but Pope can’t miss the purple forming on JJ’s cheek, new and bold, and Pope thinks he’s never going to get to see JJ’s beautiful face ever again, devout of cuts and bruises. “I miss your face.” 

JJ chuckles lowly, and Pope leans closer until his forehead is resting on JJ’s shoulder. The other has one hand on the back of Pope’s head, the other running up and down his back. “My face is right here,” JJ whispers. He presses a kiss to Pope’s neck. 

“No. I miss your pretty face, without all the purple and pink,” Pope whines, pulling away so he can look at JJ, finger moving to brush along his cheek. “I miss your face.” 

JJ doesn’t know what to say. Pope can see him processing the words until finally he speaks. “Let’s clean you up.” He’s gone after that, leaning Pope against the back of the couch. 

Pope doesn’t like that he isn’t here. He doesn’t want him to be out of his sight. He wants to pull the other closer, wants to rest against his chest and simply sleep for hours. Sleep. Yes. He would like to sleep. Just the thought has his eyes dropping as JJ comes back into the room, blurry but still oh so handsome. 

“You’re so pretty,” Pope mumbles and JJ simply laughs, moving to press the ice pack to Pope’s cheek. He winces at the touch, frown pulling down his lips only making the pain worse. He reaches out for JJ then, fingers wrapped in his shirt and he tugs him to the couch. The other loses his balance, working hard to fall next to Pope rather than on him. It jostles him a bit, but JJ catches himself in time, hand on Pope’s shoulder as he steadies him. It only takes a moment for JJ to adjust himself and then Pope finds himself looking up at JJ, eyes so blue and so worried as he carefully presses the ice pack to Pope’s cheek with one hand. The other is brushing over his forehead, digging into his scalp in a soothing manner. 

“I think it was mostly the fall that got you,” JJ whispers. Pope feels another tear on his cheek and he reaches forward, wipes another from JJ’s cheek. He doesn’t like seeing JJ like this. He hates it. He wants to comfort the other, hold him close, but this will have to do for now because even the thought of moving has his vision spinning. 

“I love you,” Pope whispers, words falling from his lips without his control. The filter is gone right now. He’s never said those words, always scared the other will run off. There is no stopping them right now, but maybe he’ll forget all of this in the morning. “I really love you.”

It’s like he can’t keep his eyes open now. The headache is pounding behind his eyes and he just can’t keep his eyelids open anymore. The ice pack on his face numbs the pain enough for him to forget for only a moment, head shifting as he curls into JJ’s stomach.

“I promise I’ll try not to fight anymore.”

It’s the last thing he hears before he closes his eyes and he can’t help the smile on his lips, arms moving to wrap around the other’s waist. 

JJ stays up all night to make sure Pope is up every hour. He changes the ice pack out at the same time, fingers soft and warm as he brushes them along Pope’s cheek. 

The next morning Pope wakes up to JJ staring at him, worried and anxious. Pope can tell he has a concussion. The sun is too bright. The small freckles on JJ’s nose, the ones he likes oh so much, are still blurry. But he can see the relief on JJ’s face as he blinks his eyes open. “How are you feeling?” 

The words tumble out of his mouth as Pope pushes himself up, hands instantly going to his head as he tries to block some of the light. “What happened?” He mumbles and JJ shifts so he has a hand on each of Pope’s shoulders, holding him up. Pope leans back, back resting against JJ’s chest. He curls himself into the others neck, breaths him in. He closes his eyes to try and block the sun, thankful when JJ reaches a hand up to block some of the morning sun. 

“You stepped in to block me,” JJ says, head hanging and Pope suddenly realizes that JJ probably blames himself, always blames himself. Pope doesn’t want to interrupt though so instead he reaches forward blindly until he grabs JJ’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. JJ squeezes his hand and Pope is happy he seems to get the message because Pope is already tired, already ready to fall back asleep. “But Rafe was already in motion. It landed right on your cheek, but I think the impact with the ground did you in. They ran away after that. You were out cold for a few seconds.” JJ let’s the I was worried linger in between them but Pope knows. 

“I’m happy you’re okay,” Pope mumbles, shifting just a bit so he can wrap his arms around JJ’s middle. The comfort the other is giving him has him curling up into JJ more. He is pretty sure they’ll stay like this all day, knows JJ will stay like this for him. “I was scared.” 

“You miss my face,” JJ mumbles and Pope is confused for only a moment before he remembers his words from the night before. JJ’s hand is on the back of his head now, cheek leaning against the top of Pope’s head. “I’ll try not to fight as much. We don’t always have to fight back.” 

Pope lets out a breath, pulling away only a bit so he can look at the other’s face, sincere and genuine. Pope knows it won’t be that easy, knows JJ’s first instinct is to fight back, but the fact he will try for Pope is enough. “Thank you,” Pope whispers, pulling his gaze away, dizziness settling in, before he presses his face into JJ’s neck again. 

It’s quiet for a moment and Pope’s eyelids are heavy. He is drifting back to sleep when the words slip out of JJ’s mouth, quiet and so soft. “I love you too.” It’s the last thing Pope hears as he drifts off again, smile on his face and JJ’s lips pressed to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it! I have a few more ideas that I might start working on.


End file.
